Conte de fée
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Il n'y a pas de meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'un premier baiser. Un oneshot spécial Noël pour les fans de RonHermione. Trad de Mudblood428


Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté les différentes histoires que j'ai en cours mais j'ai été très prises en ce moment. J'ai malgré fait tout mon possible pour finir la traduction de cette histoire, mon cadeau de Noël pour tous les fans du couple Ron-Hermione. Alors Joyeux Noël et Bonnes Fêtes à tous !

* * *

"Oh, vive le vent, vive le vent... Boule de neige et jour de l'an..."

Hermione était assise en tailleur devant la cheminée du Terrier en train de lire une vieille chanson de Noël qu'elle avait trouvé au pied de l'arbre de Noël de la famille Weasley et fredonnait doucement. C'était le vieille de Noël une fois encore ; comme d'habitude, les parents de Ron avait invité Harry et Hermione à venir pour les vacances. Dans une tentative de passer autant de temps avec ses amis que sa famille, Hermione avait accepté de retrouver les Weasley durant la semaine de Noël et de rejoindre sa famille pour le Nouvel An, mais après avoir cuisiné, décoré, s'être amusée et avoir écouté des contes, elle avait à peine remarqué que ses sept jours au Terrier étaient déjà passés. Une part d'elle se sentait douloureusement jalouse de Harry de ne pas pouvoir être autre part pour Noël.

La maison était de façon incompréhensible calme un instant et tout à coup bruyante de l'alégresse de la famille et des amis. A ce instant, les occupants du Terrier étaient tous dans leurs chambres respectives, pensa-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle la pièce éclairée par la lune d'hiver au dehors. Un courait d'air froid passa par les interstices de la fenêtre, faisant de temps en temps bouger le fin rideau. Hermione se pelotonna un peu plus dans le pull tricoté que Mme Weasley lui avait offert en tant que premier cadeau de Noël. Le visage enfouit dans le col, elle sentait le miel, le pin, la pâte à patisserie et... et peut-être un peu de Ron aussi.

Souriant, elle tourna la page et continua doucement, "... mais dans chaque maison, il flotte un air de fête..."

"Je ne savais pas que tu chantais."

Hermione sursauta et regarda derrière elle. Se tenant timidement devant le canapé dans son pyjama multicolore et une robe de chambre tricotée : Ron. Elle se releva rapidement et espéra que ses joues rougies étaient camouflées par la lueur du feu. "J'étais juste... je veux dire...," dit-elle avec un rire gêné. "Je ne chante pas vraiment."

Ron leva un sourcil. "Mais bien sûr," dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Se sentant soudain inexplicablement mal à l'aise, Hermione fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une réplique pleine d'esprit à sa remarque. A la place, elle haussa les épaules sans conviction et essaya de sourire.

"D'accord, bien... je vais te laisser alors." Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers les escaliers.

"Et bien, tu n'es pas obligé de partir," lâcha-t-elle. Ron regarda par dessus son épaule ; l'incertitude se lisait sur son visage. Hermione baissa les yeux vers le tapis et ajouta rapidement, "A moins que, bien sûr, tu ne sois fatigué, dans ce cas, oui, tu peux partir. Je suppose."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna. "Oui, je suppose... je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué."

"Super. Je veux dire, d'accord..." _Peut-être qu'il devrait partir,_ pensa-t-elle misérablement. Tu n'es pas vraiment toi-mЙme ce soir, Hermione.

"Alors..." dit Ron doucement en marchant pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. "Quand est-ce que tu rentres chez toi ?"

"Je prendrais le portoloin demain dans la matinée. Je ne voudrais pas partir avant que toi, Harry et Ginny n'aient ouvert les cadeaux que je vous aies acheté," dit-elle, en remettant le bort du tapis avec sa pantoufle.

"Je vois. Bien, c'est bien..."

Elle sourit et s'assit au côté opposé du sofa.

"C'est injuste que tu doives partir demain," affirma Ron tranquilement, posant un coussin sur ses genoux. Tu vas nous manquer à moi et Harry.

"Harry et moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien," rit-elle. Fixant le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, elle ajouta doucemant. "Tu vas me manquer, toi aussi."

_C'est bizarre,_ pensa Hermione. Depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, tout entre elle et Ron était devenu indéfinissable - ils n'avaient même pas eu de disputes depuis des mois - et maintenant ils étaient là, seuls pour la première fois depuis Merlin sait combien de temps, sans un seul indice sur l'attitude à adopter l'un avec l'autre, sans Harry dans la pièce pour servir d'intermédiaire. Et ajouter des insultes à la blessure... _Merlin, suis-je... suis-je en train de jouer avec mes cheveux ?_

Soudain, elle prit conscience que Ron était en train de la regarder et elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu," répondit-elle honnêtement.

A l'expression sur le visage de Ron, Hermione oublia comment respirer. Ses yeux scintillaient soudain, il repoussa le cousin et se pencha vers elle comme si il allait lui dire un secret ou - serait-ce possible - l'embrasser ?

"J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça," murmura-t-il doucement en souriant.

"V-vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, ses paupières déjà presque fermées.

"Mm-hmm," repondit-il.

A cet instant, il se leva brusquement et parti.

Surprise, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent instantanément. "Hum... Ron ?" chuchota-t-elle en essayant de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. "Oû est-ce que tu vas ?"

"La cuisine !" dit-il en souriant.

_Mais, bien sûr_, pensa-t-elle en se laissant retomber contre le canapé, déçue. _Oh Hermione, parfois tu peux vraiment être une telle idiote !_

Ron revint de la cuisine plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de ses pantoufles avec une gigantesque boule rouge de Noël.

"Une... une grenade ?" dit-elle confusément.

"Grenade, Pomme de Chine, comme tu veux l'appeler," répondit-il, rayonnant. Hermione essaya de ne pas l'interrompre alors qu'il jetait une serviette sur le plancher et commença à peler la grenade. Ron sembla ressentir sa confusion, et il leva timidement les yeux vers elle. "C'est mieux de ne pas en manger sur le canapé - Maman me tuerait si je le salissais. Tu sais que le colorant des graines est plus mauvais que le pus de Bubobulb."

"Et bien, je n'en ai jamais eu," admit-elle avant de descendre du sofa pour s'asseoir par terre.

Ron s'arrêta pour la regarder. "C'est une blague," s'exclama-t-il avec surprise. "Tu es sérieuse ?"

"Oui, je suis sérieuse," répondit-elle sincèrement en s'installant confortablement sur le sol. "Je suppose que c'est assez acide et mauvais pour tes dents, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents ne voulaient pas de ce genre de choses chez nous."

"Alors ça doit être une expérience," dit-il avec sarcasmes. "La grenade est..."

"Le fruit le plus intense du monde," termina-t-elle en souriant. "Je n'en ai jamais eu, mais j'ai lu des choses dessus."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ron se moqua d'elle. "J'imagine."

Elle le regarda avec fascination alors qu'il séparait le fruit en quartiers asymétriques, les minuscules graines couleur rubis rougoyèrent à la lueur du feu. "Cela ressemble un peu à une guirlande électrique," observa Hermione en prenant des grains et les mettant dans la paume de sa main. "Est-ce qu'on peut juste les manger comme ça ?"

"Certaines personnes le font mais je préfère les mâcher et recracher la peau."

Hermione résista à l'envie de grimacer. "Heu... d'accord. Je ferais comme toi alors," dit-elle.

Il prit quelques graines, les mit dans sa bouche et mâcha d'une façon le faisant ressembler à un écureuil, ce qui fit immédiatement éclater de rire Hermione. "Quoi ?" demanda Ron avec indignation.

"Oh, rien, rien," dit-elle en prenant quelques graines pour imiter Ron, mâchant rapidement et bruyamment comme un lapin.

"Ha, ha, très drôle," dit Ron une fois la peau recrâchée. "Honnêtement, qui est le novice ici ?"

"Désolé," dit-elle en prenant plus de graines. Elles étaient délicieuses - douces et sucrées, elles lui faisaient penser au baies fraîches et au jus de fruit. Bien sûr, elles étaient si petites, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en mettre encore plus dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ressemblait à un écureuil avec ses joues rougies et gonflées alors que Ron grignotait. Le visage d'Hermione perdit ses couleurs instantanément. "Regarde ça," dit-elle la bouche pleine, montrant le mur opposé.

"Hein ?" Ron se tourna. "Je ne vois rien..."

Hermione avala rapidement les graines se trouvant dans sa bouche. "Désolé, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois recracher des peaux de grenade," dit-elle en essuyant timidement sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et replaçant la saladier entre eux.

"Ah les filles," murmura Ron pour plaisanter, mais aussitôt que les mots passèrent ses lèvres, tout humour entre eux sembla disparaître. Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda du coin de l'oeil, essayant de savoir si c'était une plaisanterie ou un compliment. Voyant le regard effrayé sur son visage, elle supposa qu'il ne savait probablement pas lui non plus.

Lorsqu'elle ne put plus supporter son regard inconfortable, elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts souillés de rouge et commenca à rire doucement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?" demanda Ron, la regardant intensément.

Hermione releva la tête et mit d'autres graines dans sa bouche. "Rien. C'est stupide," répondit-elle mais même si elle essayait, elle ne pu pas arrêter de sourire.

"Allez," la pressa-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Bien," commença-t-elle lentement, fixant la cheminée. "Tu sais, Hadès a séduit Perséphone avec des graines de grenade."

Suite à cette phrase, Ron s'étrangla avec une graine.

"Merlin, Ron, est-ce que ça va ?" dit Hermione en bondissant et en lui tapotant le dos.

"Bien... je vais bien," répondit-il entre deux toux.

Pieds-nue, elle courut dans la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle donna à Ron. "Ca va ?"

Il acquiesça, apparemment secoué. "Oui. Merci," répondit-il nerveusement en prenant le verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite comme s'il s'agissait de Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles et se rassit. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Ron, c'est juste..."

"Tu sais... J'ai eu une histoire différente à l'esprit quand j'ai ramené la grenade, Hermione," l'interrompit-il doucement, se main retournant vers le fruit pour prendre une poignée de graines pour Hermione.

Acceptant les graines dans la paume de sa main, Hermione le regarda. "Quoi ? Tu as une histoire de grenade ?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ron hocha la tête. "Un histoire de grenade de Noël," déclara-t-il en mettant quelques graines dans sa bouche. "Charlie me l'a raconté quand j'étais petit. Nous avons grandis en les mangeant durant les fêtes de Noël, alors j'y ai pensé, tu comprends ?"

Cette fois, Hermione ne se gêna pas pour recrâcher la peau devant lui. "Raconte-la moi."

Ron bougea pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, heureux de finalement lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. Il prit un autre morceau du fruit.

"D'accord Hermione," dit-il en prenant une poignée de graines et levant la main comme un trophé. "Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment faisait le Père Noël pour rester au chaud au Pôle Nord ?"

"Oui, certainement," répondit-elle d'une voix espiègle. "Comment fait le Père Noël pour rester au chaud au Pôle Nord ?"

Ron, soudain devenu conteur, mit quelques graines dans la paume de sa main qu'il tînt devant le visage de la jeune fille. "Et bien, il s'avère qu'il y a un arbre à grenades magiques dans le Nord et il est gardé par ce dragon qui n'a pas voulu le partager..."

"Je comprends pourquoi tu as entendu cette histoire de Charlie."

"Tut-tut, pas d'interruptions," réprimanda Ron avant de continuer. "Peu importe, la raison pour laquelle c'est magique c'est parce qu'une graine d'une de ces grenades sur l'arbre pouvait vous garder au chaud dans les temps les plus froids pendant cinquantes ans, dit-il mystérieusement. "Alors un jour, St Nicholas a entendu parlé de ce fruit magique et décida qu'il allait y aller, duper le dragon et prendre une des grenades ainsi il sera au chaud toute l'année sans avoir froid de nouveau."

"Le Père Noël, voler ?" dit-il en feignant d'être scandalisée alors qu'elle recrachait une autre peau. "Jamais !"

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'était quand la dernière fois oû tu as eu si froid que tu gelais sur place malgré les couches de vêtements que tu portais ?" Il essayait vraiment de ne pas rire face à Hermione. "Bien, Santa a découvert que l'arbre à grenades magiques se trouvait dans une belle vallée fleurie au sommet du monde, là oû naissent les aurores boréales. Donc..."

Hermione hocha la tête. "Evidemment."

"Et c'est là qu'il trouva le dragon qui gardait l'arbre," expliqua-t-il en prenant d'autres graines alors qu'il continuait à raconter son histoire. "Tu ne peux pas savoir - Santa est allée vers le dragon et l'a trompé, lui disant qu'il y avait un autre trésor qu'il cherchait et que seul le dragon pouvait l'aider. Puisque ce dragon particulier était avide et extrêmement crédule, il partit chercher le trésor, laissant l'arbre à grenades magiques sans protection."

"Oh. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

"Et bien, Santa a courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait," dit-il en imitant la course frénétique de Santa en battant des bras, auxquels Hermione répondit immédiatement par un éclat de rire. "Il a volè le fruit et a courut rapidment loin de l'arbre ! Bien sûr, le dragon était furieux lorsqu'il est revenu et a attrapé Santa qui essayait de s'enfuir, mais lorsque le pauvre vieil animal a essayé de cracher du feu, il constata qu'il en était incapable parce que la puissance de son feu était dans la grenade magique, et Santa la lui avait prise !"

Riant toujours, Hermione haleta exagérément. "Oh non ! Qu'est-il arrivé au pauvre dragon ?"

Ron recrâcha quelques peaux avant de continuer. "Santa est un type juste, alors il a conclut un marché avec lui. Il a dit qu'il rendrait la grenade au dragon seulement s'il acceptait de lui donner une graine tous les cinquantes ans pour le garder au chaud. De cette façon, tous deux étaient gagnants. Tous les cinquantes ans, le Père Noël peut se réchauffer, et le dragon vécut la même vie en gardant l'arbre magique pour l'éternité. Fin."

Hermione applaudit joyeusement à la représentation théatrale de l'histoire de Charlie. "Super histoire !" dit-elle, rayonnante.

Soudain, une voix forte se fit entendre du haut des escaliers. "RONALD WEASLEY ! VOUS FERIEZ BIEN DE BAISSER D'UN TON TOUS LES DEUX OU SINON C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DESCENDRE !"

"Désolé maman !" dit-il en essayant de retenir son fou rire.

"Désolé Mme Weasley !"

Hermione soupira de contentement et baissa les yeux vers le bol qui était maintenant plein de peaux. Ils avaient sans s'en rendre compte fini la grenade et Hermione fut triste de voir l'écorce vide des graines rubis brillantes.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement avant que Ron ne regardent ses doigts, qui étaient gluants et rouges vifs du jus de grenade. "Merlin," dit-il avec surprise et commença à lécher ses doigts.

Regardant ses propres doigts, Hermione tressaillit. "Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive aux novices," fit-elle remarquer en lui montrant sa main. "Mes mains sont plus sales que les tiennes."

"Ouais, et tes lèvres sont toutes rouges, aussi..." remarqua-t-il distraitement, avant qu'il ne se taise brusquement.

Hermione amena deux doigts vers sa bouche et rougit en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas regarder sa main.

"Pas si rouge que ça, bien sûr... bien que j'imagine que ça pourrait être collant... Pas que je me le demande," se justifia-t-il. Au grand mécontentement d'Hermione, il se détourna d'elle et de ses lèvres, se tournant vers l'arbre de Noël, mortifié.

Hermione savait qu'elle ferait mieux de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit vraiment embarrassé. Elle rampa et s'assit à côté de lui pour regarder le feu alors que Ron regardait dans une autre direction, jouant avec une décoration en pain d'épice.

"C'était un conte de fée sympa," dit-elle. "Merci."

Dans le faible rougeoiement, elle vit Ron se retourner et la regarder avec espoir, manifestement soulagé de ne pas avoir irréparablement outrepassé les limites. "Tu as aimé ?" dit-il doucement. "Je suis content."

Elle sourit. "Moi aussi. Ca a marché."

"Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?"

"Je n'ai plus froid," dit-elle.

"Oh, la grenade." Timidement, Ron passa une main derrière son cou et rit doucement. "J'ai pensé que ça pouvait marcher."

Elle tortilla ses cheveux de nouveaux. "Bien, oui, c'était bien aussi, mais... je ne parlais pas de la grenade."

Ron cligna des yeux alors qu'Hermione trouvait son vocabulaire vraiment lamentable. Ayant grand besoin de trouver de quoi s'occuper, elle retourna à son action de lécher ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit Ron qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil. _Parfois il pouvait être tellement bête_, pensa-t-elle frustrée et, se sentit nerveuse en se sentant rougir. Elle comprit qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures désespérées. Bien sûr, la question était de savoir si elle aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

"Il y a juste un problème," commença-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Ron en la regardant avec inquiétude.

_Dis-le simplement, Hermione..._

"Et bien... comment je vais faire pour rester au chaud quand je partirais ?" murmura-t-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire si c'était un effet secondaire du feu mourant, mais toute couleur sembla disparaître du visage de Ron. Elle entendit un faible 'pop' et du s'empêcher de rire sottement ; il avait accidentellement essayé de mordre dans la décoration en pain d'épice.

Voilà. La ligne avait été traversée et tout reposait sur lui maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne regarde plus son visage, elle pouvait le sentir rougir à côté d'elle.

Balayant rapidement les morceaux cassés de la décorations sous le tapis, Ron essaya maladroitement de se redresser avant de parler. "Her-Hermione... ?" bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

"Hmm ?"

"Est-ce que tu trouverais ça terrible si... je te donnais... si je te donnais la première partie de ton cadeau ?" tenta-t-il de l'implorer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et essayer de calmer les soubresauts de son estomac. "Pas du tout."

"Je veux dire, tu peux dire 'non' si tu veux..." ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de se couper lui-même. "Attends, est-ce que c'était un 'oui' ?"

Elle sentit ses joues rougir plus encore et hocha la tête.

Comme lorsqu'on s'approche d'un fer chaud, Ron s'avança timidement et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, et elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. "D'accord... Ok..." balbutia-t-il en souriant nerveusement. "Joyeux Noël, Hermione..."

Sous l'arbre de Noël, alors qu'il l'avait fait seulement quelques minutes auparavant, Ron se pencha comme pour partager son secret - seulement cette fois, Hermione était certaine qu'il ne partirait pas en courant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, léger comme une plume, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'attardant doucement là un instant avant de rassembler son courage de Gryffondor et de vraiment l'embrasser. L'esprit de la jeune fille bouillonnait des connaissances de ce qui arrivait finalement, les lèvres d'Hermione la picotaient d'une délicieuse chaleur et elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra comme les rassurer tous les deux dans le fait que ce n'était pas une erreur. Ca - quoi qu'il ressentait - elle le sentait aussi. Et demain, ils seraient toujours Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis... et peut-être un peu plus.

Etonnant comment un baiser peut laisser deux personnes intactes alors qu'en même temps cela changeait tout, elle tenta de distinguer la myriade de pensées et les millions d'émotions qui l'assaillaient.

Après une période de temps qui ne sembla pas plus longue qu'un souffle ou qu'un battement de coeur, Ron recula et mit fin à leur premier baiser.

"Alors..." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et trouva Ron qui la regardait anxieusement en attendant sa réaction. Malheureusement, elle devait encore retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même. "Alors," répéta-t-elle en souriant de stupéfaction.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien, heu, tu devrais aller dormir," dit-il doucement, reserrant inconsciemment son emprise sur ses mains. "J'espère que tu passeras un bon Noël avec ta famille demain." Face au rappel imminent du départ d'Hermione du Terrier, le visage du Ron palit.

Elle releva la tête timidement, des mèches bouclés lui tombant devant le visage. "Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps," fit-elle remarquer une fois qu'elle se rappela enfin comment respirer normalement à nouveau.

Alors que le feu s'éteignait finalement, Ron la regarda attentivement sous le faible rougeoiement. "Moi aussi."

Hermione sourit doucement et alors qu'il tenait toujours ses deux mains collantes, Ron se leva et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Maintenant debout face à face, il laissa tomber ses mains, mit hativement les siennes dans ses poches et se balanàa sur place - ses yeux concentrés sur un endroit derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il est aussi détruit que je le suis._ Cette même idée fit ressortir en elle la dernière part de courage qu'elle possédait.

"Ron ?"

"Oui ?"

"Heu... avant que je ne parte, je devrais probablement te rappeler..." commença-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Elle le sentit sursauter lorsqu'elle le toucha.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, secoué.

"Un baiser ce n'est pas comme les graines de grenades magiques, tu sais," affirma-t-elle en souriant. "Alors ne me fais pas attendre cinquante ans pour le prochain."

Leur tension mutuelle disparut alors qu'un sourire se formait sur le visage de Ron. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il en riant puis il la tira doucement vers lui. "Je ne le ferais pas."

Hermione oublia le courant d'air froid de la fenêtre alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui, au chaud et douillettement blottie dans les bras de Ron. Fermant ses yeux alors qu'il se pencha une fois encore, elle murmura doucement, "Joyeux Noël en effet."

* * *

Encore une fois je souhaite à tous le monde de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous promets d'updater très prochainement mais fics en cours. 


End file.
